One Punch Man versus Overwatch
by nbrown20
Summary: Having his efforts been noticed, Saitama has been contacted by Overwatch to assist with a payload delivery mission of major importance.


Saitama versus Overwatch

After a long, stressing day protecting their home country, Class B Hero Saitama is finally able to head home and call it a day. Accompanied by his disciple, Class S Genos, they decide to go over the primary event that had occurred just earlier that day, an invasion from aliens, lead by one called Lord Boros.

"So, the city that the attack took place in was practically obliterated from existence in an instant," said Genos. "99.8% of the city was wiped out in the mere blink of an eye. Had it not been for you, I am sure the devastation caused would have been much more severe, Master."

Saitama replied, "You really think so, Genos? I mean, yeah, they were powerful, but they probably didn't really need me there. They probably coulda' handled it."

"No, I do not believe they were capable of eliminating the alien presence without your assistance. Had you not been there, they would have eventually eliminated all of the other Class S heroes, and then most likely move on to the other cities and destroy them as well." Genos pondered to himself for a moment, then began to wonder. "Master, do you know why they felt the need to attack Earth in the first place?"

"Actually, I think I do," Saitama said. "Their leader was apparently just wanting someone to fight. He was stronger than every other planet near him, and said he traveled for twenty years to get here."

"Why Earth, though? Did he mention anything about that?" Genos was wishing to know.

"He said something about a prophecy, but that's the most of it. He said he was told that here, there would be someone who would put up a fight, and give him what he has been looking for." Saitama still finds this odd, as he does not see why someone would want to travel so far just for a fight. "The guy was probably the strongest that I ever fought though, I have to give him that. He was actually able to take a punch from me, and not immediately die."

Their conversation ended as they neared Saitama's home. As they turned the last corner, they both noticed a drone flying toward them, delivering what appeared to be a single packet. The drone reached the two of them, waited until Saitama grabbed the packet, then proceeded to return from where it came. Curiosity struck both of them, as they did not expect to be receiving any mail, as it was a Sunday. In addition to this, each time they received mail, it was from fans and civilians thanking the two of them for the work that have done, and giving their gratitude.

The moment they both arrived at home and got inside, Saitama opened the packet. Inside was a letter typed for Saitama specifically, requesting his assistance in an important delivery.

"They apparently just want me to help them deliver something," said Saitama. "Well, that's pretty boring. Then again, I am Class B, so I guess it fits my line of work."

Genos cut in. "Actually, that's not the full thing. If it was a normal delivery, then yes, they would request someone in your class for help, Master. However, if it is something of dire importance, then they would never request a Class B for help, and instead go straight to Class A, or possibly even Class S." Thinking for a moment, Genos figured there was more to it than what was read on the letter. "Master, is there any more to the letter than what you read?"

Saitama flipped the letter over, and sure enough, there was some more information detailing why he specifically was chosen.

"I guess there is some more," replied Saitama. "Well, hopefully this will clear things up a bit."

The back side of the letter pointed out that the organization that goes by the name Overwatch has taken notice to his unreal feats of strength. They believe that he is, by far, the best suited for this mission. The letter requested that Saitama go to the nearest Hero Association and bring the letter with him, saying that they will get him on a flight to go helped Overwatch with their mission.

"Well, Genos," said Saitama, "Looks like I'll be gone for a bit. Some people called Overwatch want me to come and help them with something, and I guess they want me to head out right now. I see you when I get back."

Without delay, Saitama immediately headed to the nearest Hero Association building, and presented the letter to the person at the front. Nodding, the person directed Saitama to the elevator, and told him to go to the very top floor. Once at the top floor, he noticed there was a pretty unique flying vehicle awaiting his arrival. He walked up to the pilot, and without getting a word in, the pilot told him to get in the back. When he got in the back, the doors automatically shut themselves, and the vehicle began rising in the air. Looking out the window, he watched as the buildings began going by, quicker and quicker, until he was no longer even in a town anymore.

After a six hour flight, he arrived at his destination, a rocky mountain kind of place called Watchpoint. He could see interesting styles of architecture in the place, all of which looked futuristic to him. After finally landing, he got out of the vehicle, and walked to an open set of doors. Inside, he was greeted by a man wearing a blue leather jacket, with a visor across his eyes, and with a gun on his back. The man introduced himself, "I go by Soldier 76 here, but just call me Soldier. And you are Saitama, I presume?"

Nodding his head, Saitama asked "So what exactly am I supposed to be doing here? This isn't a waste of time or something dumb, is it?"

Surprised to hear someone speak in such a manner, Soldier asked. "Have you not heard of us before?" Saitama shook his head, saying that he had not. "Well, that's interesting. I'll cut right to the point. We are Overwatch, and we requested your help specifically for this mission due to the dire circumstances of it. In a bit here, the vehicle you see across the room will be completely full of very important cargo, and we have to deliver it to the opposite side of this place. The path is mostly clear of any obstruction, so that part is easy." Soldier stopped for a moment. "The hard part is the ones who are trying to stop it."

"Wait, so there's people to are wanting to stop its delivery?" Saitama asked, "Why?"

"That's why we requested you," Soldier immediately replied. "Of all the deliveries we have done in past years, this is by far the most important one. And never before have we even thought of reaching out to someone who is not in Overwatch for assistance. But, nearly everyone else is currently occupied with something else of importance. The only members available were me, Torbjorn, and Mercy over there. While I have good faith in them, they know that us three are not enough for this."

Saitama looked over to see the man's two other allies. First he saw Torbjorn, a dwarf. From what he could tell, the man excelled when it came to engineering, as he was putting together a small turret in just a matter of seconds. Then he saw Mercy, a taller blond woman with what looked like a simplistic outfit. With the staff on her back, and her overall appearance, it was obvious that she was a medic of some sort.

Saitama didn't completely understand the situation yet. "So, uh, why aren't you three good enough? Are the other people even stronger, or what?"

Soldier informed him, "There are three others against us in this. The first one is Widowmaker, one of the best snipers to ever exist. The second is Reinhardt, an old ham with a very powerful suit of high tech armor, and a massive, powerful hammer. And lastly, they have Sombra, a legendary hacker capable of bypassing even the most expertly crafted security systems in just a matter of seconds. She does her job as such an advanced level, she can even hack the equipment of her enemies in the field on the spot, disabling the primary functions of their equipment."

"So they have a Sniper, a brute, and a cheater then?" asked Saitama, summarizing the information.

Although he found that to be an odd summary, Soldier replied "Sure, that's one way to put it."

Before anymore could be said, an alarm sounded for a brief moment, catching the attention of everyone. In a rush, Soldier began running to the vehicle they need to deliver, motioning for Saitama to follow, with Torbjorn and Mercy in close pursuit. Once they were all by the payload, the sound of multiple systems powering on grabbed Saitama's attention.

Looking at Soldier, Saitama asked, "That stuff that just powered on, what are they for? To help us?"

Torbjorn stepped in, "T' help everyone. 'Cause of so many accidents here, Mercy and I worked with a team of others to get life support systems put in t' place. If someone was t' die, the system will snatch their DNA, and basically rebuild them. Sadly, the thing either works fer everyone, or no one. And we need it to help is, so it's going t' work for everyone."

"Wait, so you can't actually die here?" Saitama asked, impressed that such a system even exists.

Torbjorn replied, "Yes, exactly."

Soldier cut in, "Alright, it's time to start delivering this payload, now. We don't have much time before the system completely turns off. Once it's off, if you die, then you're dead. Period. In addition, the delivery system at the other end of this place only works while the system is on, so we need to get a move on."

Before anymore could be said, Torbjorn fell, having taken a bullet in the head from Widowmaker.

"Get down, now!" Soldier barked, "Torbjorn will be back soon, but we can't afford to waste any time with any unnecessary deaths."

Saitama peeked out of where he was hiding, and immediately spotted their sniper. Looking around for a brief moment, he also saw Reinhardt was blocking the only path to her. Figuring he may as well get this mission done so he can get payed and go home, he decides to go take Reinhardt, then Widowmaker.

Turning to Soldier, Saitama says, "Hey, Soldier dude, I'll be right back."

Soldier, in reply, immediately replied "Where in the hell do you think you're going? Incase you haven't noticed, we-" He was cut off by Saitama suddenly disappearing, having vanished in what looked like an instant. When he next looked out from his cover, he seen Saitama standing just to the right of Reinhardt.

Saitama stood beside Reinhardt for a moment, his enemy completely unaware of his presence. "Hey, big guy."

Shocked, Reinhardt immediately snapped his head to see Saitama standing there, not even looking a little bit intimidating. Without hesitation, Reinhardt swung his hammer as fast as he possibly could, striking Saitama directly in the head. The pure force of the hit was enough to cause the dirt in the area to rise up, and begin flying with the air from the force of the hit. After the air cleared up, Reinhardt saw Saitama still standing there, looking completely fine.

Saitama sighed, "Well, that's a bit disappointing. I was kinda hoping you could put up a good fight." Before Reinhardt could even blink, Saitama threw a punch at him, sending him flying back at an immense speed, crashing right into a rocky wall. Motionless, Saitama assumed that he would be out of the fight for a bit. Saitama began to walk toward Widowmaker, who was completely aware that he was there. She was already aiming at where he would be coming from. The moment she saw his head, she took a shot. Saitama grabbed the bullet out of the air, then gave Widowmaker a deathly stare.

She looked at him, scared, and asked "What in the hell manner of a being are you?"

Saitama replied, "Just a guy who's a hero for fu- I mean, a professional hero." After being a hero for fun for such a long time until he found out about the Hero Association, this was his natural reply.

Widowmaker decided to not hesitate, and began spraying a shower of bullets at Saitama. After emptying a full clip at him, she reloaded, then realized she didn't even see him anymore. She scoped in to where she thought he was, and said "Now where did you go?"

Before she could react, he replied "Right behind you." He then struck her in the head with a side hit, throwing her against the wall, dead.

Saitama looked back, and called out "Hey, uh, Soldier. I think we're good for a little while."

Struck by amazement at what Saitama had just done, he just stood there motionless, until the payloads vehicle bumped into him, reminding him to stay focused. As the vehicle began moving, Soldier, along side his allies, began walking beside it. After about a minute, the payload came to a sudden stop. A gunshot rang out as Soldier was struck by a shot from Widowmaker. As Mercy walked over to him, she too was struck by a bullet, although non-fatal. Torbjorn immediately began setting up his turret, and fired a few shots near where Widowmaker was in order to force her back into cover. The moment Widowmaker stepped out of cover, she was taken down by the turret. Following this, Sombra, using her invisibility, snuck up behind them and hacked into the turret, turning it against them. The turret immediately took out Mercy, then began working on Torbjorn. Before it could kill him, however, Saitama grabbed the turret and threw it at Sombra. Having no time to react, she was struck by the turret, and sent rolling across the ground dead.

Moments later, Soldier was running back out to assist in moving the payload again. Once he arrived, he noticed Reinhardt approaching the payload, with a massive shield out. Soldier and Torbjorn opened fire on him, yet every single shot was blocked by his shield. Before anyone knew what was coming, Reinhardt yelled, "Hammer down!", and struck the ground with immense force, cracking the ground and stunning Torbjorn and Soldier. He proceeded to walk up to the vehicle, and began to strike it, hoping to ruin the vehicle itself, and thus halting the delivery entirely. He was half successful, as he did permanently slow the vehicle, but his next hammer swing was stopped when Saitama grabbed the hammer from him.

In complete seriousness, Saitama said to him, "Dude, cut it out. This is starting to get annoying." Following this, he swung the hammer at Reinhardt. He deployed his shield in hopes of stopping the hammer, but the shield was immediately shattered, followed by Saitama simply throwing the hammer at him, taking him out.

Before the payload could begin moving again, Widowmaker and Sombra were already back in the fight, both noticing what Reinhardt has done and attempting to work with his plan of stopping the vehicle entirely. Widowmaker took multiple shots at the engine of the vehicle, while Sombra worked on hacking the systems in it. Within a moment, the two of them were successful, as the vehicle was completely shut down. Saitama, annoyed by this, decided to finish the job right then and there. He dashed to Sombra, and grabbed her by the arm, before throwing her at Widowmaker. Neither having a chance to react, they both dropped.

Soldier walked up to the vehicle, annoyed at what had happened. "They ruined the damn vehicle itself. This delivery is done, we can't continue with it."

Seconds later, the vehicle began moving again. However, it wasn't moving because it was working, rather instead because Saitama began dragging the entire payload behind him. "I'm really starting to get pissed off here. Let's just get this thing to where it's suppose to go, and finally call it a day."

Struck by disbelief, Soldier, Torbjorn, and Mercy all just watched as Saitama dragged the massive, immensely heavy payload behind him with what appeared to be complete ease. The path in which he dragged the payload was obvious, as it was scratching and ravaging the ground as he pulled. After about a minute of him dragging the payload, he came to a halt as he approached a massive doorway sealed off. Slowly, the doors began opening up so that he may continue, however due to him being impatient, he walked up to the bottom half of the door, and forced it down into the ground, ruining the door but also more quickly opening the path for him.

As time passed, Soldier was growing more and more cautious, as he had not caught sight of Widowmaker, Reinhardt, or Sombra since Saitama last eliminated them. Turning around, he looks to his allies. "I'm going to scout ahead and see where they've currently stationed themselves. I don't like the silence of this by any means, so I feel that they're planning something." Once said, he ran far ahead of the others, until he was eventually out of sight. Some time later, he finally returned, and spoke to the others. "I'll put it simple, I have no idea where they are. I looked everywhere, and couldn't find even a single trace of their presence here. I am starting to think they simply gave up and left."

"Good," Saitama replied. "That means we can get this done with even quicker."

After another few minutes of travelling, they approached yet another large set of doors. Annoyed by this, Saitama decided to just go straight through, as he doesn't want to wait anymore.

"How many doors are there like this?" he asked to Soldier.

With a relaxed voice, Soldier replied "This is the last one. After this, there should be no more stops-" He stopped when he saw Saitama stop dragging the payload, and began running toward the doors. Once he got close to the doors, he jumped up in the air, and threw just a single punch at them. The moment his fist hit the doors, they practically vanished, having been completely knocked off of their track and tossed out in the distance in the blink of an eye.

Having eliminated the doors from his path, Saitama returned to the payload, and once again began to drag it behind him. Complete silence took over the others, as they dared not speak a word and risk annoying Saitama more than he is now, and although they don't see it happening, they don't wish for him to do anything that may destroy the payload and fail the mission.

As they approached the final turn in their path, Soldier noticed Widowmaker, Reinhardt, and Sombra approaching them in one last effort to stop them from delivering the payload. Soldier called out to Saitama, warning him about the enemies approaching them again. But, Saitama made no effort in notifying his team that he is already aware of them. Before anyone could say anything else, a gunshot rang out as Widowmaker fired a bullet straight at Saitama. Slouching with his head turned to the side, it was assumed that the bullet was a direct hit. This, however, was not the case, as Saitama turned his head back to face Widowmaker, revealing that he bit the bullet out of the air.

In pure shock, Widowmaker yelled out, "How in the hell is that even possible? Sombra! I need you-" She was cut short as Saitama grabbed the bullet from his teeth, and flicked it back at Widowmaker, striking her directly in the center of her forehead.

As her body fell to the ground, Sombra immediately jumped beside Saitama, in an attempt to hack the technology in his outfit. After failing to do so, she couldn't help but ask, "Why can't I hack your suit, dammit? This has never happened before!"

In reply, Saitama told her, "My suit doesn't have any technology in it. It's just a suit."

Sombra realized the situation, and slowly backed away from him in horror, as his secret has dawned on her. Saitama does not reply on any kind of technology to help him do what he does. He has strength, speed, and reflexes like that of a god. She only managed to get a couple yards away before Soldier let off a clip on her, dropping her.

At the sight of both of his allies dropping, Reinhardt enraged, and jumped in front of Saitama. Before Soldier, Torbjorn, or Mercy even had a chance to react to his presence, Reinhardt yelled, "Hammer down!" and swung his hammer at Saitama with force comparable to that of a meteor. There was a loud thud, as his hammer did indeed come into contact with something. When he looked, he saw his hammer did hit Saitama, but that was because Saitama stuck his hand out to stop the swing. Not even being moved an inch by the swing, Saitama gave Reinhardt a stare that would haunt even the most stronghearted of people.

Saitama spoke just a few words to Reinhardt. "You really shouldn't have done that." Before Reinhardt could even speak a word, he was struck in the center of his chest by Saitama. In an instant, Reinhardt practically vanished from the area, the force of Saitama's punch practically obliterating him. The heat generated by the speed of Saitama's fist was so intense, a massive area in front of him was practically incinerated. Metal bars melting, walls and the ground scorched black, wooden crates out in the distance burning. It was quite clear, the mission was basically already done. Saitama grabbed the payload once more, and walked to the destination out in the open, and waited. Just a few minutes later, an aircraft arrived to collect the payload, and immediately took off. Saitama's allies could easily tell that he was not in a good mood, and it would be best not to say anything. Instead, they lead him back to where they came from, and took him to where he was initially dropped off.

Soldier thanked him for what he had done today, and told him that he will be compensated accordingly for his actions in just a few days. He told Saitama that a ride will be here in a short time to take him back to his home, and then proceeded to walk back into the building, leaving Saitama outside. Exactly as Soldier had said, an aircraft appeared after a little while, and a side door opened for Saitama to get in. Once in, the aircraft rose up in the air, and took off, beginning the trip to take Saitama back home.


End file.
